


Your Eyes

by Fabuluos_Killjoys



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meet, M/M, Manchester, Phan - Freeform, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuluos_Killjoys/pseuds/Fabuluos_Killjoys
Summary: The first time Dan and Phil meet it was the best feeling ever. So when he and Phil go to the Manchester eye, Dan can't think of anything better, that is until Dan kisses Phil. Dan and Phil's first kiss.





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Also sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, i wrote this on my phone. Please leave kudos, and comments they really help my writing! I do not own Dan or Phil, and this work is purely fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Your Eyes

Dans POV

I still can't believe it. I can't believe that I met Amazingphil. He has literally been my idol, and teenage crush, ever since he started youtube. And I have finally met him. Not only met him. But actually hugged him, called him by his first name, walked into his apartment. and that is where we are now. We are in his apartment. To be more specific in his bedroom. I am actually in AmazingPhil's bedroom! We have been Skyping for a long time now, and we finally found a weekend where we where both free so I could take the underground to Manchester. It took some convincing, and an hour Skype call with Phil for my parents to agree to go, and they made me promise to text them every 3 hours, and to call them every night. I may be 18, but my parents are very overprotective. Phil's room was a mix of blue and green across the walls. As well as his bed covers. I still can't believe it. I am literally in my crushes bedroom. Phil knows I am bisexual, he was the first person I told, even before my parents. And it wasn't an easy thing to say, it involved a panic attack, and many tears form me, and a 7 hour Skype call from Phil to calm me down, and convince me to tell my parents. My Mum and brother where fine with it. In fact my brother already knew. But my Dad was a different story. He didn't talk to me for about a month. He is better now, and it's almost back to normal, but lets just say if we are left alone in a room together it would be very tense. As for Phil's sexuality, he has never talked about, and I never asked. I guess I was to scared to, I was scared that he would start suspecting how I feel about him. I quickly push those thoughts to the back of my mind, and focus on putting my bag down. My heat beating the hardest it ever has. I turn around and see Phil standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. His black fringe covering one of his eyes. The breath is sucked out of me. How can he look so good? I am snapped out of my fantasies by Phil talking. "So are you ready to go? I was thinking Starbucks first, then maybe the Manchester eye?" I nod, and a wide smile grows on my face. There are no words to describe how excited I am. I am going to be spending an entire 3 days with Phil! So we walk out of his apartment, and start descending the stairs. Our usual banter that used to only happen over Skype, starts up. And we end up talking about what we should do as our first video tomorrow. We are going to do a video together, and post it on Phil's channel. We already know we are going to call it 'Phil is not on fire' and we also going to do one for my channel called 'Amazing Dan'. In the end we decide to do a sort of Q&A thing, with questions from the viewers. Once we get to the bottom of the stairs, we hail a Taxi, and climb in, telling the driver where we want to go. Once the car starts, me and Phil start joking about Lamas, and I can't help but stare at his eyes.   
They are a beautiful blue-green colour with little yellow flakes. Saying they are beautiful is an understatement. I find myself getting lost in them even easier than I do through the screen. There is no way I am not in love with this man. Unfortunately I am quickly pulled out of this daze by the driver telling us we have arrived at our destination. I reach out and place a £10 on the coaster in between the two front seats, and start to get out of the car. I successfully get one leg out of the door. But the other one is where my success ends. It gets caught on the car frame, and I half fall, half stumble out of the vehicle. I manage to get my footing again- just, and when O stand up I am greated by Phil. Doubled over in laughter. This causes me to crack up as well, just as the Cab drives off. Eventually we both recover, breathing deeply from lack of breath. I look up for the first time since I got out of the car, and my mouth falls open. in front of me i see nothing other than the Manchester Eye. I hear some more chuckling next to me, and turn my head to look at the older man. "Have you never been to London? seen the London Eye?" I shake my head, still speechless. It was huge! still chuckling he grabs my hand, and drags me towards it. My mind is instantly distracted, going from the massive thing in front of me, to the large hand in mine. His fingers where so soft, and smooth. My mind races. only focusing on the one thing. It was probably just a friendly thing, it probably was nothing. Didn't mean anything. But my mind wouldn't let it go, even when his hand escaped mine. I follow Phil up to the front counter, and he told the cashier that we went two tickets. She quickly prints them off, and hands them over to us, but not before I see her wink at me. What the hell did that mean? I brush it off as nothing. She couldn't possibly know that I was crushing on Phil could she? Once we are in the short line we continued our conversation about lamas that we had in the car. By the time it's our turn to enter the compartment we could barely breath. There are no words to describe how thankful I am that Phil replied to that tweet. That we had that first Skype call. Thankfully I am able to get into the compartment without making a complete fool of myself- this time. It turns out that Phil and I are the only ones in this compartment, so we have it all to our selves. I quickly sit down on the seat, my legs becoming sore from standing in the line- shows how unfit I am. Phil takes a seat next to me, probably as close as two people could possibly be to each other. His leg rubs against mine lightly, and my nerves flame up, and my heart does a fluttering thing in my chest. I have never felt like this. Ever. My breathing halts for a second- but I quickly regain average speed. The ride starts up, and we start moving towards the sky. I stare out of the window as we rise and the view of Manchester from up high is beautiful to say the least. But no matter how amazing Manchester looks, I can't take my eyes off Phil. The way his eyes reflect the view from the glass, the small little smile that is sitting on his lips-that look unbelievably soft, and his fringe that is a little bit ruffled from standing outside in the wind. And suddenly just looking at him isn't enough. The thing that has always been enough for me - no longer is. My mind starts racing uncontrollably, what if he's straight? what if I ruin the friendship we have created? I would be making a move on not just a friend, but AmazingPhil, literally my idol, basically a celebrity. But when he rests his hand on my leg accidentally, all these thoughts are instantly pushed out of my mind. "Phil" I breath out. He turns to and replies instantly "Yeh Danny?" i move my arms up so my hands are on either side of his face, resting on his cheeks. And i just look at him. He looks slightly confused. And for a second all that doubt comes back. But as soon as I lean on and my lips touch his, all my mind thinks is 'holy crap his lips are amazing' I don't even realise that he is kissing back. it's not until the carriage stops at the top that my mind does its usual thing and completely shuts down- and my lips stop moving completely and all my mind is telling me is 'ohmygodimkissingamazingphil.' Phil quickly pulls of my lips and looks at me with sad eyes. "Why did you stop? Did i do something wrong?" All i can physically do is stare at him and say "I just kissed AmazingPhil." And he bursts out in laughter. "Dan are you turning into a fangirl!" As soon as Phil started laughing I re-gained control of my mind again. And as soon as he speaks I smash my mouth into his, this time focusing on the kiss. And oh my god the kiss is fantastic. His lips are soft, and he smells like sweetened strawberries.   
we are forced apartment when the carriage jerked back into motion. We pull apart and smile widely at each other, "I am so glad I met you Danisnotonfire" he says, looking directly into my eyes. I look into his eyes as well, and my face turns serous. "Phil I have to ask you something. This could ruin our relationship, and i'm so sorry, but I have to ask. I couldn't talk to you if I didn't ask this. Phil... do you know the muffin man?" and we both breakdown in laughter.


End file.
